


New World Order / An Overwatch Fanfiction

by Mokii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokii/pseuds/Mokii
Summary: The world has introduced a new type of order in Symmetra's life. A compromise must be made for sacrifices that were forced upon her. How must she handle a life with chaos by her side?





	New World Order / An Overwatch Fanfiction

The morning had began to seep through Satya’s sheer curtains, the stream of pale gold painting her face and letting her tanned skin glow as a comforting heat bubbled across her cheeks. She’d been led drowsily in bed since the early morning but had tried to take advantage of the springtime sunlight to take an extra couple of hours enjoying the cosiness of her bed. She wasn’t usually so intent on staying in bed but her prototypes for an updated version of her turrets were coming along brilliantly and she felt as though she’d earned herself some time to relax however she found it more difficult to stay in any longer than an hour.

The sunlight flooded her pale room, the white of her metal arm reflecting it up across the ceiling which created delicate patterns as she held up her palm to allow the light the catch the diamond within it. Geometric shapes engulfed the outskirts of her room which brought an entertained smile across her lips before the blaring light became too much for her to lounge about in any longer; she still had work to do. 

Taking one leg out and then the other, Satya pulled herself up onto the side of her bed, the delicate pale blue silk of her chemise draping across her body as her attention was brought again to her mechanical arm, holding it out with the other in front of her to start her calibration process. During the night, her arm could become unresponsive and could essentially ‘go to sleep’ with lack of use for so long. She had the option to remove it before sleeping but she felt more comfort sleeping with 2 arms as opposed to just one. Gently, she tilted both of her wrists down, and then up, left and right before rotating them in small circles. All good so far, she thought. She bent at the elbow and pulled her palms close before extending them, repeating the process 4 more times to align her elbow as her gaze settled on her fingers. Clenching one after the other, she flexed all 5 fingers and nodded in satisfaction that the mechanisms in her arm were working as designed. She hadn’t expected any less, Vishkar was a community of builders and a great deal of work went into perfecting her arm’s structural and mechanical integrity in order to make it a satisfactory replacement to her real arm. However, it hadn’t been checked or monitored since she took on the job with Overwatch and, though the results never changed, she felt comfort practicing her calibrations every morning.

As the clock hit 7:20, Satya pulled herself up and out of bed to her chest of drawers before pulling her chemise off of herself and folding it in half and half again. She placed it lightly atop the chest to change into a long sleeve white blouse with a turquoise tank underneath and tapered dark trousers. After pulling her hair up into a light bun and tucking in her shirt, she checked the clock to find it had only been 16 minutes, her expectation to arrive at the workshop by 8 looking to be fulfilled. Making her bed and planting her chemise at the end of it, she made her way out towards the dorm hallway, making sure to step out as the clock struck 7:40. 

Passing most of the other doors from the female members of the recall, she notices Mercy’s is the only one propped slightly open and she assumes the woman had headed to the medical ward early to establish new medical forms for the oncoming set of team members who answered the recall. More to add to the fight for freedom, she figured, her legs continuing to take her down the hall to meet with her prototypes she’d left from the night before. A grin had smuggled its way onto her lips during her short journey in excitement to further work on her turrets, many new ideas having blossomed into-

“What in Brahmas name..” Satya’s eyes widened at the mess that engulfs her workshop space like a disease, her pristine white work spaces dusted with black fingerprints and pen marks that had seeped through paper sheets. Metal work was sprawled haphazardly across both the table and floor, components dotted about in glass containers with scribbled descriptions of the elements within. She couldn’t bare to look at the state of the space but the colour in her face paled as she couldn’t seem to locate the prototypes she’d left lined up along the very table stained with soot and charcoal. Quick to discard her disgust for her space, she dipped beneath the table to hesitate a glance for her prototypes and she breathed a sigh of relief - although she was still unsettled - as her prototypes were not anywhere on the floor. Furthermore, her search continued until she stumbled across some crumpled blueprints near Torbjorn’s side of the workshop, followed by 2 complete prototypes and one with a slightly tilted base piled high over the set of tools the bearded man had left out. Her prototypes.

She wore a deflated expression, her body sinking into a slump as she approached the wooden work bench anxiously. These were definitely the 3 prototypes she'd left out last night, all covered in black fingermarks and grazes; whoever moved these - although it looked more likely that they were thrown - didn't care to keep them in the condition they were found. A heat was simmering in the pit of her stomach, her hands clenching into fists as she gathered her crumpled blueprints and prototypes, intent on replacing the mess on her table with them. 

When arriving at the Illios base, the agreements made by Vishkar and Winston were soon put into place and one of her wishes upon joining their fight was to have her own work space to help push the fight with her creations. The workshop was pretty big and Torbjorn didn't exactly fill it so she was given permission by Winston to install her own pristine white worktop just behind Torbjorn's own jagged and worn wooden table. Torbjorn was understanding and pretty much kept himself together aside from one or two tools he'd forgotten about every so often so she was comfortable sharing the space. This, however, was out of the question. 

Why was this angering her so much? She thought to herself. No, she didn’t need to justify her anger, especially considering she’d been with Overwatch for a good while now and everyone knew her work table was hers and hers alone. How could anybody have overlooked that and ruined her prototypes? Wait- was this one of the two initiates arriving this week? Was one an engineer or blacksmith like Torbjorn too? 

Whilst lifting the messy array of components and round shells, Satya sighed in frustration to herself. She didn’t need to deal with sharing her space with anybody else, she hadn’t been told any details on who was arriving but she hadn’t assumed Overwatch needed another blacksmith considering Brigitte had followed in her father’s footsteps and taken on the extra work that came with the Overwatch recall. As selfish as it sounded, no, she didn’t want to share, this was her place to relax and escape from the rest of the team. Winston had promised her a space to herself and this was just right for her, another table in the workshop would crowd the room and it would only lead to bigger messes nobody else would care enough to clean. Well, the person these tools belonged to obviously wouldn’t. 

Heaving most of the things from her work space into a free storage box on the tables lining the side wall, she presented a look of distaste at the black smudges that had littered the abdominal area of her blouse and across her fingertips. It felt both oily and gritty which in turn caused Satya to head out of the workshop and towards the dorm showers. 

With her cleanest hand, Satya spend the journey unbuttoning her blouse, happy to discover none of the grease had seeped through onto her tank. She slowly began praying for her blouse to return to her spotless after a warm wash but she had little to rely on; all she could do from her end was try to ease out the marks she was sure would become stains. Upon entry, there was a blanket of steam floating around the white tiled showers and a soft humming resonating around the room. This was a public space after all although Satya didn't particularly want her hair to frizz or her face to sweat so she had to be quick. Her hands fiddled with one of the shower taps closest to the door and she brought the shower holder down close to her hands, her finger rubbing roughly through the material. Much to her delight, she could see black tinted water swirling down the drain and the marks on her shirt fade, her forehead settling in kind as some of the anxiety was taken off of her. She thought to herself that leaving her shirt up in this room could potentially do a world of good for easing up the stain so turned to the edge of the shower cubicle and draped her blouse over it.

She'd noticed the white noise of a running shower had ceased, wet footsteps hovering around near the back of the room as she sank her hands back under the head to clean off the remaining oil. With a quick glance, Satya recognised the tall figure of Brigitte dressing herself through the mist before returning her attention to the smudges on her prosthetic. Not long after, Brigitte approached with her hair bundled in a white towel, adorned in a pair of dungaree slacks and red shirt. 

“Surely being in here with that thing is gonna make it rust or something…” Brigitte pointed down at Satya's prosthetic, a concerned brow raising on her face. “What if water gets stuck in it?” Satya let an amused grin greet her lips; it wasn't exactly like Brigitte knew the kind of technology Vishkar had at their disposal so her confusion was entertaining. 

“This is made from the finest metals available across the world which has yet to disappoint me in what it can do. It cannot rust, nor can it become dysfunctional.” She brought the pale metal of her arm up to show Brigitte, the pale glow of the gem in her palm tinting the steam around them. “I have yet to be in a situation where I fear for the safety of my arm due to the impeccable technology in it. That and I have yet to put myself in such a situation without proper protection. I needn't worry about things like rust.” 

Brigitte looked amused and stared slightly in awe at the synthetic. “What happens if it does break? Have you dented it before or anything like that?” 

Satya considered the idea and gave a light nod in interest. “I haven’t ever experienced that so I wouldn’t be sure. I’ve studied this tech for years so I’d like to believe I could fix it but I would know that if the time ever came.” She shared a grin which hid a touch of arrogance, though rightfully so, she felt. 

The blacksmith huffed, a smirk sparking across her face as she pulled the towel from her head and wrapped it around her neck, thick strands of brown hair settling messily around it. “Man, what I'd give to study that arm of yours Symmetra, how did Vishkar even get their hands on such high quality tech?” With a roll of her eyes and a shrug, Brigitte tugged on either end of the towel. “I heard they aren't all they're cracked up to be so I wouldn't cross off foul play.” 

Satya's grin faded and she bit down on her cheek in a scowl, shaking her head with a sigh. “You've been around Lucio far much, what can anybody ever learn from a blatant thief? He ruined Vishkar tech and is known as some kind of hero.” The woman scoffed, turning off the tap and shaking off both of her hands before grabbing a couple of tissues from beside the sink. “Vishkar gave me everything and I am indebted to them; when I learned that Lucio was joining this fight I was civil but I cannot ignore his crimes.” 

Though the atmosphere had turned sour, Brigitte wasn't one to get worked up and kept her grin, nudging Satya's arm with her own before heading away to the door. “Hey, if they made you something like that, I guess they can't be that bad.” Making her way out, she stopped for a moment and turned her attention back to Satya. “Do you know much about the newbies that are joining us today? I noticed the new stuff in the workshop so I’m hoping it’s somebody me and papa can work with in the future.” She seemed unsure when Satya’s grimace refused to fade and she leant against the doorway. 

“I don’t care who they are as long as they are aware that there are more people in the workshop than just them.” Satya took a glance at her tank top to double check for stains and sighed, her figure twisting to face the exit. “We’ll be seeing them shortly in the meeting Winston scheduled so we can find out then.” Her steps took her out and past Brigitte into the cool hall, a chill on her skin from the warm mist that had clouded her body in the washroom. 

“Wait, there’s two of them?” Brigitte’s face kept an unsure stature with her question as Satya merely waved farewell to her before she started heading back to the workshop. She didn’t have time to go back to her dorms and find another blouse and should she need to clean much else from her workspace, she didn’t want to have to waste more time on another potentially stained blouse. She could work in what she was wearing and change before heading to the board room for Winston’s announcements at 10. 

-

The clock was drawing closer to 9:30 as Satya was sat comfortably at her desk with a prototype hovering in her synthetic hand. Her other hand poked and pulled at the edges of the figmentation, measurement numbers that surrounded the turret changing as she played with the height and depth of the turret head. Every so often she’d pick up a pencil and jot down some numbers on the sprawled out blueprints beneath her, her concentration wavering occasionally as she tried to flatten out the stubborn creases on the bottom corners from their harsh removal from the table. Beside her sat her original prototypes as well as two new ones, not including the one in her hand and for the time she had she felt achieved to have almost 5 working examples of turrets considering she had to refigmentate one.

Once she was happy with the turret that led dormant on her palm, her fingers flexed and the wireframe of the turret phased into reality, the head rotating left and then right as the glow of blue appeared at the centre of the turret head. Placing it down and rolling up her blueprints, she spread the 5 prototypes apart in a line, each one facing her and glistening with hardlight. Her eyes hopped from one to the next as she tried to imagine where she would need each turret and how useful they’d be. 

The first on the left was her first attempt at a new turret: it was slightly bigger than its brothers and had to be manually placed but was stronger than the others and packed a more powerful punch. Unfortunately because of this, she could only place 3 at a time and they were time consuming to formulate on the spot so she would have to be effective with her placements. 

The second one in the line was almost half the size of the one beside it and had a stationary head. This meant these designs had less range but had more chance of latching onto enemies if aimed directly at a key entrance of attack. She could create and place 5 of these at a time but they did less damage individually. 

She continued to evaluate each turret one by one until she had a group of 3 that were to be disposed of and the left over 2 that she couldn’t decide between. She couldn’t decide whether durability and quantity would be a better decision than damage and range; not that she couldn’t just use both but she had to provide a weapons demonstration of her chosen turret as well as her other designs to Winston before the week’s end. 

Her time was running short as the clock struck 9:50 so Satya decided instead to stall her choice until after the meeting so she wouldn’t make any kind of rushed mistake. Collecting them all and lining them back up with disposal on the left, she let her blueprints roll back out onto the table in front of the turrets before dusting herself off and putting her pencil back into her desk pencil pot. She hadn’t managed to get the oiliness from the tools that were dumped onto it off so she patted her hands together and tried to avoid touching herself with them as she left the workshop and beelined to her dorm room. 

The sun was still bleeding through her window as she walked in, her feet taking her to the pulled-to door of her personal bathroom. Her hands fiddled with the sink taps before warmth trickled over them though the water alone couldn’t penetrate the oil on her hands so she squeezed some soap from its holder and rubbed her hands together. She didn’t want to look at the new recruits as a nuisance to her but the grime that slathered her hands kept her thinking otherwise. She began to question herself; these people joined this fight for good right? So they can’t be all that bad. Her eyes caught herself in the mirror and she sighed before letting down her hair and giving a satisfied grin at her clean hands. _“I must go into this meeting clear headed… First impressions mean everything.”_ Satya headed back out and towards her drawers where she fumbled around for another blouse, eventually pulling out a pale blue short sleeve button up and sliding it up onto her shoulders. Gazing towards the clock that was printed 9:55, she patted down her trousers before heading out to her meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vargrimar's Your Body Is A Weapon! Totally recommend if you're a big SymRat fan; the story is so simple and so gentle and does SymRat as a ship so much justice.


End file.
